Monster High (Webseite)
Die '' Monster High'' Website ging am 5. Mai 2010, das gleiche Datum, an dem erste Webisode veröffentlicht wurde. Es enthält Biographien von all den Charakteren, zusammen mit Spielen, Downloads, Videos und Quiz. __TOC__ Stimmungsbarometer Stimmungsbarometer ist ein Rundkolben mit einer Farbwechsel-Flüssigkeit und schwimmenden Augäpfeln. Es wird durch das Ansehen von Videos, Ausprobieren von Spielen und andere Aktivitäten gefüllt werden, so dass du einen Sonderpreis oder Code gewinnen kannst. Spiele Der Flash-Spiele Bereich der Website hat eine Reihe von interaktiven Spielen mit unterschiedlichen Charakter-bezogene Themen wie Draculaura mit ihrem Regenschirm vor der Sonne schützen oder Lagoona mit ihren grünen Freunden helfen. Alle '' Monster High'' Flash-Spiele sind Mini-Spiele. Allerdings, im Jahr 2012 wurden mehr komplexe Plattform-Spiele veröffentlicht, die in Thema und Datum fiel mit der TV-Specials. Für diejenigen, siehe Catacombs-Abschnitt. Videos Der Video Bereich der Monster High Webseite ist ein Spiegelserver für den ''Monster High'' YouTube Kanal. While the YouTube channel is updated with a new Webisode each Thursday, the website is updated each Friday. In theory, both places have all webisodes uploaded, but in practice it has happened that the update on the website was forgotten about or was a different one from the YouTube update. In contrast to the YouTube channel, the Monster High website used to upload the TV specials too. However, shortly after the release of "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" on the website on February 19, 2012, both that TV special and "Fright On!" were removed. No new TV specials have been uploaded since. The one TV special remaining on the website is thus "New Ghoul @ School", which is also available on the YouTube channel. Schüler Der Schüler Bereich contains the official profiles, which are also published on the back of the characters' first core line boxes. Originally, the section's hub was displayed as a groupshot of all the characters. The characters could be clicked to reach their respecitve profiles. Am 10. Januar 2012, however, two new profiles were uploaded, bringing the whole to 17~18 characters. The groupshot display became no longer efficient, and was replaced with a Class Roster scroll. Die Steckbriefewurden auf der Webseite an folgenden Tagen veröffentlicht: * 5. Mai 2010 - Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Deuce Gorgon und Ghoulia Yelps. * 14. Januar 2011 - Holt Hyde. * 7. April 2011 - Clawd Wolf. * 9. Juni 2011 - Spectra Vondergeist und Abbey Bominable. * 15. Juli 2011 - Jackson Jekyll, Nefera de Nil und Toralei Stripe. * 29. September 2011 - Operette. * 10. Januar 2012 - Meowlody und Purrsephone und Howleen Wolf. * 14. Februar 2012 - C.A. Amor. * 13. April 2012 - Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle und Venus McFlytrap. Entdecke die Monster High Die Explore Monster High section has a selection of images (taken from the webisodes) and 10 "Fast Facts" about Monster High. The section is no longer mentioned on the website itself, but still accessible through the page address. Sometimes, updates to the website make the section inaccessible, though that has thus far always been reverted with the next update. # Monster High has special evening classes for monsters who only come out at night. # MH has exchange monsters from 40 different countries and 5 dimensions. # Make sure you study for your S.A.T. (Scary Aptitude Test). # Watch out for piranhas in the school swimming pool. # Schulleiterin Bloodgood has her own parking stable for her (night)mare. # Making coffins in shop class are not only a requirement for vampire students, but extremely practical. # If you are blood-intolerant or have garlic allergies, please get a witch doctor's note for the creepateria. # Avoid the horrors of homework: write in your decomposition books every day and keep the moaning to a minimum. # Village Mob fire drills are done regularly. Please be prepared. # Von Deuce Gorgon versteinert zu werden ist keine anerkannte Entschuldigung, um den Unterricht zu schwänzen. Registrierung Die Registrierung section können Anwender komplette Tätigkeiten, als ob sie Schüler an der Schule, wie [eine eigene Klasse erstellen Foto-und Studentenausweis |! Ausfüllen eines Studentenausweises Karte], unter ein Quiz, um herauszufinden, welchen Charakter sie am liebsten sind und erwerben einen geeigneten Zeitplan) und schmücken ihre locker mit Aufklebern. Auch im Bereich gefördert werden die Webisodes und das Kartenspiel Monster Freakout, und es ist eine Karte des Campus zur Verfügung. Wissenschaftler Die Wissenschaftler section enthält Profile für vier der Lehrer und Dozenten der Monster High, die jeweils ihre eigene printable Aktivitäten Blatt. Die Profile sind die gleichen wie in der veröffentlichten die Elektronische Fearbook, obwohl die elektronische Fearbook enthält weitere Profile. Leichtathletik Die Leichtathletik section verfügt über einen zufälligen täglichen Spiel zusammen mit einer Rangliste für den besten Torschützen. Doch seine auf Scary Sun seit Oktober 2011, wenn nicht früher aufgeklebt. Die Kunst das Feuilleton der Monster High Website verfügt über eine Reihe von Tapeten und Buddy Icons zum Download, zusammen mit einem Monster High ringtone, die Texte der Monster High Titelsong und eine Datei des Titelsongs. Student Lounge Die Lounge ist ein typischer Teenager Treffpunkt mit einem TV, die einige der Monster Highs wöchentlichen Webisodes verfügt. Neben dem TV ist ein Arcade Machine, die auch über verschiedene Monster High Spiele zu spielen. Verschiedene Charaktere können in der Lounge, die beinhaltet gesehen werden: Clawdeen, Slow-moe, Ghoulia, Draculaura, Clawd, Purresephone oder Meowlody, Toralei, Frankie, Heath, Abbey und Cleo. Von der Lounge können Sie klicken Sie auf die'' Teen Scream'' Magazin oder Die Fearbook. Es gibt auch ein Student Shop, das noch "under construction". Fearbook Die Fearbook section der Monster High Website können Benutzer als Jahrbuch-Editor handeln, Erledigung von Aufgaben wie die Anordnung eines "My Memories"-Seite und Check-out Schüler zum "Most Likely". Spezielle Abschnitte Seit 2011 bedeutete spezielle Abschnitte zu unterstützen bestimmte Ereignisse auftauchen. Diese müssen nicht zeigen, bis in den Abschnitten bar, aber gibt es dennoch. Süße 1600 The Sweet 1600 section ging am 28. November 2011 zur Unterstützung der'' Sweet 1600'' Linie. Der Abschnitt der Hauptseite verfügt über ein Monster High Party Kit - eine Auswahl der Ausdrucke man für das Werfen einer'' Monster High''-Party zu machen. Es verfügt auch über vier Tore entsprechend den vier wichtigsten Zeichen der'' Süße 1600'' line Draculaura, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf und Clawd Wolf, die kann mit Codes, die mit jedem ihrer Puppen kam geöffnet werden. Neben jedem Tor gibt vier Elemente des digitalen doll logs, nämlich einem Folge script, a Tagebuch, a Q & A, und eine iCoffin mit mehreren Nachrichten. Die Codes sind: * Draculaura - W9189 * Frankie Stein - W9190 * Clawdeen Wolf - W9191 * Clawd Wolf - W9192 Katakomben Die Katakomben section ging am 12. Februar 2012, dem Tag der TV-Special "Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" Ausgestrahlt. Der Abschnitt ist zur Unterstützung der vier TV-Specials, die im Jahr 2012 ausgestrahlt wurde, mit einem Spiel entsprechend zu jedem Besonderes. Diese Spiele wurden erst am Tag der besonderen ausgestrahlt spielbar. Der Abschnitt war der erste, der die Namen der vier 2012 specials offenbaren. Die Spiele sind: * Scary-Sweet Memories ("Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?") * Fintastic Rettung ("Escape From Skull Shores") * Phantom Roller ("Friday Night Frights") * Trick Or Trance ("Mega Monsterparty (Ghouls Rule)") Kategorie:Franchise Kategorie:Mattel Kategorie:Monster High (Webseite)